Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús: Chapter Eight
Sleeping Encounter Norman's P.O.V I woke up in the camp, with no one with me. My head was spinning heavily from the size of the explosion. It must have been equivalent to a small nuclear blast, but that couldn't be because there's no radiation found on the tanks. I remembered looking at the pressure bar, and it read about 750 atmospheric pressure. That isn't just ordinary propane tanks. They were high pressured propane tanks rigged by someone, probably to kill the zombies. I tried to recount what had happened there. So far, nothing. The only thing I could recount is that the size of the explosion that shook the whole house and how everything just happened within a blink of an eye. I kept my eyes closed, trying to get rid of my heavy headache. I kept trying to remember anything after that, but the only thing that comes up to my mind is that how zombies crawled into the area and my friends saved me. Now I was kept in the tent with no one of company, since they are all busy killing the zombies with their arsenal of weapons. My friends had modified AK-47s, M-16's M249 SAW machine gun and much more guns. I stared at the ceiling of the tent, wondering when I will recover from this massive headache. I fiddled with my hands, and put them in my pocket. I tapped my fingers into my forehead and tried to think clearly, but my headache is still there, disrupting my thoughts. Finally, my vision came into focus. I focused on the tent ceiling, which appears to be a trapezium shaped ceiling with the color of blue. The corners of the ceiling were nicely etched with the walls, and they appeared to be moving. I noticed that it's kinda dark here, which allows me to regenerate quite fast. Just then, a Zontanous Nekrous come into my tent, and a blade just protrudes out of the Zontanous Nekrous's chest and it disintegrated. John apparently had just stabbed the zombie. He hauled me outside with some people. Meanwhile, John kept slashing the zombies left and right. Just then, the zombies began to increase in amount. Now it's just pure chaos, because zombies are now approaching from every corner of "The City." As my friends hauled me, I began to see how tall the buildings were. They're very tall highrise buildings, and it look like hotels. After being exposed to adequate amounts of shadows, I was strong enough to walk again, and Charlotte decided to make their last stand in this Blue Diamond hotel. I looked up in the hotel. The hotel is decorated with diamonds (real ones) and there are some machine guns mounted in the windows. I decided it would be a great opportunity to head there. A boy named Carter carried Tom with him. Two girls ran towards the building while me, John and Kyle hold off the wave of zombies. The girls introduced themselves as Charlotte, daughter of Thanatos, and Eleanor, daughter of Helios. The rest of us were holding of waves and waves of zombies that kept coming. Finally, I saw Eleanor mounting a machine gun and starts firing at the zombies. I, John and Kyle made a run for it, and bolted right to the blue diamond hotel. I saw a stair and ran up and up the stairs. I heard the sound of machine gun firing and I knew instantly that Charlotte and Eleanor were there. The rest of us were right behind us, with zombies following them. As soon as I reached where Eleanor and Charlotte was, Charlotte was staring at something. I approached Charlotte carefully. "Charlotte?" I asked. "Are you alright?" Charlotte kept staring at the object, and as soon as I looked closer, Charlotte wasn't staring at an object. Charlotte was staring at a person who apparently is sleeping. The boy had golden hair and eyes, and the trait of a handsome looking boy. He is also quite short, and apparently he has been asleep for the last 10 years. His transfusion fluid of nutrients is attached in his veins, which means that it has been replaced recently. Charlotte stared at me. "I found this boy sleeping and I figure that he has been asleep for at least 10 years." Charlotte said. Charlotte touched the boy's shirt, and she looked under his shirt, and there's a tag that says: Josh McLean. Previous Next Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús Category:Fan Fiction Category:Collaboration